Companionship
by RainandDust
Summary: When you need your friends, you know who to call./a series of one shots about the various relationships between the Titans. Romantic ships are BB/Rae and RobStar, with Cyborg making the Forever Alone face in the corner. Will have relationships outside of the Titans too, because having relatives berate these superheroes is awesome. Just think of an old woman telling Cyborg off.
1. Chapter 1

Robin couldn't help wondering what Batman thought of his new life.

When he had gotten to Jump City, the Teen Wonder had been determined to strike out on his own , as a solo hero ; the irony of the young hero joining a team made up of four others hadn't escaped Robin. But it had turned out better than he could have ever hoped; now he had a great team who were also fantastic friends. But that didn't stop him from thinking about his old team; the quiet trio that was made up of him,Batman, and Batgirl. _And Alfred,_ Robin thought , smiling slightly, though the smirk disappeared after a moment.

It had been a while since he'd seen Gotham. Sometimes, Robin would dream of skyhopping - something he'd done on slow patrol nights. It was jumping from building to building , as fast as possible. Sometimes he would race against Batgirl , if she was patrolling with him that night. Not the most responsible behavior, but Batman had never found them out, and neither of them had ever ended up seriously injured from it.

Sometimes he would dream of the large spaces of Wayne Manor , or the cool darkness of the Bat Cave. Or of a white face , in a near constant expression of mad glee, its hysterical laughter echoing...

Robin shook his head , sighing. He had to finish this report. Gotham could wait for his sleeping hours, as it always did. _On the twentieth of April, Control Freak attempted to take over Jump City by constructing an army of Star Fleet fans ; it ultimately failed because_

"Robin?"

The young hero turned at the sound of Starfire's voice, to find the Tamaranian girl hovering in the doorway to his room. Despite the interruption, he smiled at his girlfriend, glad for the momentary distraction. "Hey , Star. What's up? Is something wrong?"

Star drifted into the room, worry written all over her was worried about . "Robin, I think you should take a break. Raven said that your internal turmoil is causing her great annoyance, and to come coerce you out of working."

Robin felt heat itch around his neck. He was willing to bet everything he owned that Raven had used that exact wording to be a subtle form of payback. Witch.

"I'll be there in a minute, Starfire. I just need to write a sentence or two, then I can file the report away. No more after that , I promise."

Starfire still didn't look entirely placated , but seemed to realize this was the best she was going to get. The alien girl nodded , her green eyes resigned. "Only a few more minutes, Robin, or I shall return and _drag_ you out of here."

She would have to catch him first, but Robin got to gist of it. He nodded, and Star drifted out of the room, a bit of annoyance in the set of her shoulders. Crap. Robin might be better at socializing then his mentor, but he still had his fair share of moments. After Tokyo, he had hoped... that he would magically be great at not being an idiot? Wishful thinking to the maximum. At least they were actually _dating_ now. Although that could change if Robin spent more time on this stupid report than he had to.

 _the fans ended up arguing over whether Vlad Groupie or Clorox shot first in episode one and eventually began fighting each other physically instead of attacking my teammates and I, allowing us to neutralize them relatively_

This was ridiculous. Robin was ignoring his friends to file a report on Control Freak's newest failure? Pathetic.

 _quickly. The confrontation ended at around 3:14 , eastern standard time. Control Freak was then handed over to the authorities, who now have him in custody awaiting trial._

Done. Filed away. Noted for future reference. Computer locked up, security measures in place, and now he could apologize to Star for being a jerk. Not that that was so unusual for him, considering past history.

The five purple bruises he had left on her golden skin when the dust from Slade's mask had invaded his senses flashed in Robin's mind. They had long since faded , but he still could see them as if they were right there. The delusion of Slade , his obsession , had twisted Robin's mind so much that he had hurt Starfire. Had yelled at her, had threatened his teammates. What was _wrong_ with him? The sound of the door opening caught his attention; probably Starfire again.

"Robin. _Enough_."

That wasn't Starfire's voice. Robin turned around to see Raven in the doorway, her pale gray face annoyed. "Robin," the empath said, her raspy voice irritated."Stop. That wasn't you. You were out of your mind."

The Teen wonder clenched his fists. "I know that , Raven; but it doesn't really matter. It was still _me_ doing those things , all because I thought Slade had come back. I didn't listen when you guys told me he wasn't real-"

"Because as far as you could tell , he _was_ real , trying to kill you, and none of us could see him. Drowning yourself in guilt is pointless. It isn't going to help. What _will_ help is coming out of this room and enjoying movie night with your friends - not to mention your _girlfriend_ , who is extremely worried about you right now."

Robin groaned, rubbing his eyes through the domino mask he always wore. "You're right. It's just... hard. Still."

Raven's face softened by a fraction of a degree. The half-demoness walked over and put her hand on her friend's shoulder, a rare display of physical comfort.

"I know what you mean,Robin, believe me. Some days I think about what happened with Trigon and just want to disappear. But you know what gets me through it?"

Robin shook his head.

"How much faith you had in me, even after he took over the world. You never wavered in your belief of me. And I'm not ever going to waver in _my_ belief of _you_."

Robin felt the corners of his mouth twitch up. "Thanks , Raven," the hero said , standing up from his desk. "Let's go enjoy whatever brainless flick Beast Boy wants to watch."

Raven made a face."On second thought, maybe going out there isn't such a bright idea."

Laughing,Robin towed his friend out of the room,ready at last to enjoy being a part of the team.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo, Raven! Wanna play-"

"No."

This almosy daily exchange of words was really getting on Beast Boy's nerves. Raven was always off doing something ; she never seemed to want to hang out with him anymore. The green changeling groaned, flopping back on the couch. "You don't want to do anything with me lately; you're always off with Mr. Eyeliner."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Does my personal life interest you?" Predictably, the shapeshifter sputtered a reply in the negative. Smirking, Raven pulled her hood over her head, heading for the door. "Then don't make comments on my relationship with 'Mr. Eyeliner' ."

The empath could hear Beast Boy muttering a string of obcentities under his breath, but chose to ignore it. He'd get over this once the video game distracted him. Probably.


	3. Chapter 3

"Richard."

Dick was looking at everything but the old woman in front of him. The carpet, the wall, the small window to his left. "Yes, Baba Florica?"

"Child, did you steal those cookies?"

Dick briefly , desperately considered denial - but Baba Florica would know he was lying. She told him it was a special gift she had, a part of _Dook_ , to know whenever little children lied. He sighed and bowed his head. "Yes, Baba Florica."

Baba Florica narrowed her eyes at him. "And were there other _choros_ who helped you?"

"No, Baba Florica. I acted alone."

A blatant lie. The other boys of the circus had helped him carry out the theft. Dick wasn't a _baro moy_ , though. His teammates wouldn't rat him out if they had been the ones pulled into Baba Florica's caravan.

The old woman raised an eyebrow at him, her dark eyes twinkling with mirth. "I suppose that is why three other children have cookies stuffed in their pockets?"

Idiots.

Dick groaned, hanging his head. "I should've just said no when Skylar offered," he mumbled, running a hand through his dark hair. "This whole operation is a disaster."

Baba Florica laughed softly, reaching for his hand. "You are not cut out for the life of a thief, my _ves'tacha_ ," she said, smiling. "You might wish to stay in acrobatics."

Dick nodded, squeezing Baba Florica's withered hand. "Or I should get better thieving partners."

The old woman laughed again. "I imagine your mother is going to be thrilled at the very thought of your future career in thievery."

* * *

 **A/N: Sooo I saw something about Dick Grayson being half Romani, and thought it would be cool if there was an old Romani woman living in the circus he was in before his parents died. And this happened.**

 **Choro- thief**

 **Baro moy- big mouth, or gossip**

 **ves'tacha- beloved.**

 **I really like this character. The thought of an old woman berating Robin has a certain amount of hilarity attached to it.**


End file.
